1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to goal post magnet arrangements, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved goal post magnet arrangement wherein the same provides a break away mount for an associated goal post utilized in a sporting event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In sporting events such as ice hockey, occasional impact with goal posts of the game occur. It is necessary that the goal posts be non-fixedly secured to permit their ability to break-away during such impact. A prior art device addressing the problem is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,456 to MAGGS wherein a magnetic core positioned within a goal post is attracted to an underlying magnetically attractive plate to permit the break-away feature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,158 to KLOCK et al sets forth a portable field goal assembly that permits selectively positioning of a goal post in a variety of locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,903 to MCARDLE sets forth a basketball net fixture that may be easily installed or moved relative to missing basketball hoop utilizing magnetic strip within the fixture to secure the fixture to an associated basketball hoop.
U.S Pat. No. 4,979,120 to DIETRICH sets forth a hockey goal construction utilizing deformable joints to permit the goal to be displaced upon impact.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved goal post magnetic arrangement as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a break away mount for an associated goal post utilized in a sporting event and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.